


Broken Hearted

by WasserMama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasserMama/pseuds/WasserMama
Summary: Tragedy strikes in Harry’s world and Hermione is his biggest strength.





	Broken Hearted

**Author's Note:**

> This may have a few triggers for people in the Character death.  
> Also Huge Shoutout to my Beta @MrsMast! You're the best!  
> I hope you enjoy.

The Battle of Hogwarts was finally finished. The castle was cleaned up and under repair. All of the funerals had been completed and so many tears had been shed. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had spent so much time together grieving, rejoicing, and talking throughout the last few months. Ron and Hermione seem to be on the brink of making themselves an official couple. Harry and Ginny had been talking, but haven't quite decided if now is the time for them to give it another go.

 

They were all gathered at the Weasley's for another family dinner. There is something special and unique about these dinners, now that they weren't living in fear for their lives anymore. Harry had a kind of peace that he hadn't had for as long as he could remember. He only wished he had less holes in his heart then he did now. Hermione was standing next to him watching Ron and his brothers wrestling. He decided to take a chance, so he grabbed Hermione's hand and led her up the staircase.

 

She looked at him confused, but after the last few months she didn't question him and just followed, assuming that he must have something important to say. 

 

Harry looked at Hermione and said, “Hermione I know the last few months have been so hard on you, on all of us, but we wouldn't have survived if it hadn't been for you and your logic, smarts, and the ability you have to hold us all together. I know that you and Ron are talking about becoming official. Ginny and I are working towards giving it another go. However, I could never forgive myself if I didn't at least tell you once that you are one of the most impressive women I know, and under different circumstances I'm pretty sure that I would love you.”

 

Hermione’s shocked face was quickly replaced as Harry leaned in and kissed her hard, passionately, and full of everything he felt like it could have been, if life had been different.

 

Harry smiled at Hermione and her beautiful, emotional face and said “I just had to kiss you once to know how it felt, and to let you know how I felt.” Hermione tried to respond but Ron, Percy, Charlie, and the rest of the crew came barreling up the stairs and swept the two of them away and into their games.

 

oOo 

5 years later

 

Harry was a mess, he had never felt such pain. In his arms he held a beautiful baby girl and yet his heart ached. It ached like it never had before as he looked at the pale white form of his beautiful wife. The healers had no idea why Ginny's body had given up but they had not been able to resuscitate her.

 

He had no idea how he was going to do this alone! He had no idea how to survive the hole in him that was eating him alive from the inside. In all his time fighting Voldemort and losing people to that battle, he had never felt like this. He had never felt like he was going to lose himself to the darkness on the edge of his consciousness. He had been sitting in this room for hours, rocking the baby and staring at Ginny's silent form wondering what she would want him to do. How he was supposed to go on? The tears on his face had not stopped once and he felt ragged and exhausted and alone.

 

Suddenly, there was a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned his tear-stained face up and saw Hermione standing there with tears on her face.

 

“Harry how long have you been sitting here?” 

 

Harry shook his head because he didn't know. Hermione took the baby out of his arms, checked her diaper, and proceeded to change the beautiful little girl at the changing table next to him.

 

“Harry” she said gently, “I came to help you plan the funeral and take care of this little one for as long as you need me.”

 

Harry finally full on broke down and sobbed. Hermione set the baby down in the crib and came over and sat next to him. He turned his face into her shoulder muttering about being alone and scared until the sobs over took him. He wept into his oldest friends shoulder until his soul was wrung dry.

 

A week later 

 

“Harry, you have to name the baby soon.” 

 

Harry was sitting at his dining room table holding the baby blankets Ginny had made for their daughter. 

 

“Harry? Harry are you listening?” 

 

Harry glanced up at as if she had woke him from a deep slumber. 

 

“What did you say ‘Mione?” 

 

Hermione shook her head and went over to him. She embraced him and took his hand. 

“Come on Harry we have to get through the funeral this afternoon then we can worry about the rest later.” 

 

The crowd of people at the funeral amazed Harry. Not that he ever doubted that Ginny was well-loved and well-respected, but seeing the numbers in that little church overwhelmed him. He felt a slight glow around the edges of the dark hole in his chest. The only thing that had kept that hole at bay in the last week was Hermione and that little baby girl.

 

People kept coming up and giving their condolences and telling him they were sorry, but only Hermione seemed to know that all their words just made him ache all the more. A few people asked him what he was going to do for the baby’s first Christmas in a few months, and everyone wanted to know her name but Harry just couldn't pick one without Ginny.

 

When baby girl started to cry and just wouldn't stop Harry broke down. “She misses her mom too.” he said and people started to leave, trying to let the grieving father have some space. Ron had been close by the whole day, because even though he and Hermione had never worked out he wanted to be there for his friends. He came and sat next to Harry. 

 

“You know I suck at emotion mate but if you need me, I am here to help you handle this. But she was my sister, and I know how you are feeling.” As if on cue the Weasley family converged on him at last and him, Hermione, and every Weasley left became a pile of sniffling, crying, people. 

 

Harry was comforted for the first time that he wasn’t alone. While the group wiped eyes and blew noses, he thought hard about the next few months and what he needed to survive. He grabbed Hermione's hand, and said quietly, “Mione, could you move in with me for a while?” She seemed surprised but not unwilling. “I need someone to help me with the baby, and keep me from collapsing, and teach me to cook.” he finished with a very small chuckle. “It wouldn't be forever but it will save me from myself, and I think only you could hold me together.” 

 

Hermione looked thoughtful for a few moments before she said, “Yes, I could do that Harry.”

 

Harry smiled a real smile for the first time in what felt like a century. He stood up and cleared his throat, “I have decided,” he started when everyone looked up at him, “to name the baby Ginny Jean Luna Potter. One part the name Ginny and I chose, one part to never forget Ginny, and one part to honor ‘Mione, who has held me together for little Ginny’s sake.” The group smiled and chatted and Harry took solace from the company for a little while until he begged Hermione to go home. 

 

One month later

 

Harry and Hermione had a smooth schedule down now. Hermione went to work Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and Harry had finally started back to work Tuesday and Thursday. The Ministry of Magic was being patient with the lost chosen one. They were perplexed why this one thing had broken him, but not uncompassionate. Not that Hermione would let them be cruel about it. Harry was learning to cook and Hermione had moved in to Ginny’s office and had made herself a little corner of home. Harry found so much strength in Hermione’s presence and he was thankful every day she had agreed to move in. After her stuff went to storage and she moved in, she was like Harry’s anchor to reality. 

 

As the month had gone by, little Ginny had thawed so many broken pieces of Harry’s heart. The black hole in his chest was smaller and more smooth than it had been. He sat under the Christmas tree Hermione had insisted on when she moved in, and played with little Ginny. She smiled and flapped her arms at him, eyes catching on the pretty lights over and over again. She never stopped being amazed by them. That's how Harry felt about Hermione. Once the fog of Ginny’s passing had lifted some anyway. 

 

An old feeling was starting to resurface, but it made him feel guilting and dirty. He pushed it away and concentrated on his Christmas list. He was pretty sure he had gotten something for everyone. Ginny usually kept track. Harry’s heart twinged at the thought, but he also felt Ginny would be proud that he had kept track and kept going. Hermione walked in the front door, her arms loaded with gifts and decorations. Harry jumped up to help her. 

 

She sighed, “Thank you! I thought we would have a little fun tonight!” 

 

As she unloaded her treasures she laid out the nights plans. Dinner, caroling, a small tree for Ginny's room to decorate, and a new book to read at bedtime. Harry and Hermione sat on the couch reveling in the silence the next room held. Hermione had a glass of wine and a book and had let her head fall onto Harry's shoulder. Harry was marveling at the feeling that wasn't despair for once. He could get used to this feeling. He wrapped an arm over Hermione's shoulder. The contentment was complete. 

 

The next morning was a flurry of presents and dinners and family. Harry was blessed to have the Weasley’s. They had always taken care of him as their own but this year the camaraderie that he felt because they had all lost Ginny made it even more special. Little Ginny was spoiled rotten, of course. And the day was wonderful despite Harry's doubts. He began to believe that the future could hold happiness someday. He would keep wishing for it anyway.

 

One year later

 

Harry rushed around the house. Little Ginny was napping and Harry had a surprise planned for Hermione. He had left work early, feigning sickness, picked up Ginny and rushed home. Over the last year Hermione have been the most fantastic support Harry could ever ask for. He was making her a Christmas surprise to thank her for everything that she did. Nana Weasley was going to take Ginny for the night. Harry had the food in the oven because Hermione preferred muggle cooking. He had bought new candles and a tablecloth even.

 

Nana Weasley came and went with little Ginny, with a hug and a kiss for Harry. There was a twinkle in her eye that Harry couldn't miss. Finally everything was ready. Harry waited in his dress robes, a dozen roses in his hands, and a gift waiting on the table. 

 

Hermione walked in and froze. “What's all this Harry?” she asked.

 

“This is all because you are the most magnificent, strong, compassionate woman I have ever met and you have done so much for me and little Ginny in the last year. I have no idea how to thank you, so this is just a start. He handed her the roses and gift, then walked her to her seat and sat her down at the head of the table. Hermione smiled as she placed her flowers beside her plate and fiddled with the wrappings of her gift. Inside was a delicate silver chain at the bottom which hung an intricate, filigree heart.

 

“This is a token of the love that little Ginny and I feel for you. You saved me Hermione.” 

 

He busied himself with the food as Hermione wiped at a tear or two. Then served her plate. She smiled up at him as he poured a glass of champagne. 

 

“Where is Ginny?” she suddenly asked. 

 

“Oh Molly has her.” he replied and served his own plate sitting down next to her. After a seconds hesitation he grasped her hand and said “Thank you.” 

 

Tears spilled over and Harry angrily wiped them away with the back of his other hand. He had not planned on crying tonight. Hermione scooted her chair closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. The moment passed and they enjoyed dinner in each other's company. It was calm, quiet, and sweet. Harry and Hermione helped each other clear the dishes and load the clean dishes into the cabinets.

 

They sat down on the couch with a feeling that something was about to happen. Harry suddenly grabbed her hands and said “I believe that Ginny would want me to be happy and the only person in the world I think who could do that is you.” 

 

Hermione smiled and said “Nothing would make me happier either.”

 

She leaned in and Harry, hesitating just for a moment, responded and kissed her sweetly on the lips. After a moment the kiss deepened and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, like the life raft she was to him. The embrace was so tight, so loving; that no one looking in would ever doubt they were made for each other.


End file.
